


Il sole dei ‘Varia’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento intimo tra Lussuria e il boss dei Varia, Xanxus.





	Il sole dei ‘Varia’

Il sole dei ‘Varia’

 

La luce elettrica faceva brillare di più l'ambiente, riverberandosi sul ring su cui Lussuria stava ritto in piedi, saltellando. Diede una serie di calci davanti a sé, stringendo i pugni.

< Alle volte mi rendo conto che persino le lacrime possono essere una dimostrazione dell'essere ancora vivi > pensò.

Ci fu il cigolio di una porta, Xanxus avanzò sotto le luci al neon ad occhi socchiusi, osservando Lussuria sul ring.

< Chissà se anche il ring dove ha dimostrato di essere il migliore era come questo. A me ricorda una sala operatoria, più che il podio di un campione > pensò.

Lussuria udì i suoi passi pesanti risuonare e si voltò, stringendo le braccia al petto.

"Boss, ti serve qualcosa?" domandò.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi al ring con il capo affondato nel cappotto.

"Ti manca?" chiese.

Lussuria raggiunse il bordo del ring e si appoggiò col petto alle corde, piegandosi in avanti.

Xanxus poggiò un piede sul ring e si sporse con la schiena verso di lui.

"La _kickboxing_. Il pubblico. Gli applausi. Il primato assoluto. Ti mancano?".

Poggiò una mano sulle corde tenendosi in equilibrio, gli occhi cremisi socchiusi.

Lussuria si passò la mano nella voluminosa ciocca verde.

"Boss, non mi manca niente da quando posso stare al vostro fianco" disse.

Xanxus grugnì, scese di scatto indietreggiando e guardò il Varia dal basso con un ghigno

"Sapevo che ti eri fottuto il cervello, ma non così tanto da preferire la schiavitù all'applauso di un pubblico adorante".

"Schiavitù? _Peace and Love_ , non sembra proprio" disse Lussuria. Indietreggiò, allontanandosi e saltellò sul posto.

Xanxus sogghignò, raggiunse il ring e passò sotto le corde, salendoci sopra. Alzò il capo guardando il Varia all'altezza degli occhiali da sole, prese a camminare lungo le corde.

"Mi sembra di star invadendo il 'tuo territorio', per quel che ne capisco di sport" lo provocò.

Sogghignò, le iridi cremisi brillavano illuminate dalla luce dei neon.

< Non so cosa ti spinge a isolarti su questo ring, ma posso costringerti a superarlo > si disse.

Lussuria gli tirò un delicato pugno sulla spalla.

"Oh Boss, conquista pure il territorio, se vuoi" sussurrò.

Xanxus rise cattivo, gli afferrò il polso traendo violentemente il Vice Capitano contro il proprio petto muscoloso, la giacca gli cadde in terra e lui guardò Lussuria con un sogghigno.

"Poi dovrei prendere possesso anche della feccia che lo abita".

"Non aspetto altro" gli rispose Lussuria, si leccò le labbra.

Xanxus lo fissò, grugnì secco stringendogli il polso fino ad arrossargli la pelle.

< Il suo peccato, la sua distrazione > si disse.

Poggiò le labbra su quelle del Varia, gli cinse la vita avvolgendolo tra le braccia.

Lussuria mugugnò, socchiudendo le labbra e intrecciò la sua lingua a quella dell'altro.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, carezzando la schiena muscolosa di Lussuria con una mano, l'altra a tenergli stretto il polso. Si scostò, soffiò tra i capelli del maggiore facendoli ricadere all'indietro.

"Che sia per darti la caccia, tirarti fuori dalla tana o sbranare i tuoi nemici... ricordati che a questo che ti serve 'uno come me' ".

Lussuria appoggiò un ginocchio per terra.

"Ed io a cosa ti servo, mio boss?" domandò.

Xanxus lo guardò dall'alto, assottigliò le labbra e lo afferrò da sotto le ascelle, tirandolo in piedi a forza.

"Tu sei la mia 'lussuria', l'unico Sole ben accetto nel mio Cielo".

"Il 'vostro' Sole" giurò Lussuria.

 

 


End file.
